Gift for my Beloved (Parody of Flowers For My Valentine)
by Sadistic Berserker
Summary: OCxRumia parody. Yeah, accidentally deleted the other one. Don't worry, this one is a bit different, but follows the same procedure.. except for the ending. Disclaimer: I do not own any character but Saikou. Mike belongs to a friend of mine, and Rumia belongs to Team Shanghai Alice, or ZUN. Also, I do not own Flowers For My Valentine, video or fanfic. This is based off the video.


Yeah, I'm making this again. Blame me and my horrid memory card that's in my head. It's too full of bullets, swords, and trench coats. OCxRumia, if you remember the original. Foreshadowing for The Twisted Fate of Saikou Kimitsu. If you want to wait to see the pairing, wait until probably Chapter 5[changed to 5, originally 7.]. Ending for this is a lot different.

* * *

**Saikou speech/emphasis**

_Rumia speech_

**_Both characters' actions_**

Today was the day. No going back on plans. Rumia was going to come out, and confess his love for Saikou with a gift.

_**Laughing.**_

Today was Valentine's Day. And Rumia has been nervous for the past few weeks. Would Sai reject her gift and love? Or will he feel the same way? Rumia sighed.

_Sigh.._

And landed in front of Saikou's house, not sure if she was ready yet. She'd now glance over to the recently-fixed coat and picked it up, folding it in her arms. She wished herself luck, and exited the corner.  
As Rumia looked at Saikou's house, she saw the front window curtains draw back. Saikou was looking out. When he notice Rumia, he smiled and waved, and-

**"Oh, hi."**

**Laughing.**

-And scurried over to answer the door. Rumia now stepped to the doorway. Before she could knock, Sai opened the door and practically pulled her in.

**Get in here! **_Oh god.._

"Rumia? Why are you here? Aren't you going to spend Valentine's day with Mike?" Sai noticed the coat and pointed at it. "Is that for Mike? It's beautiful! He'll love it!"

"Ah-oh-oh no." Rumy stuttered.

_**Laughing, as Rumia was stuttering in**_** real.**

"These are for you."

Saikou was astonished. "Rumy, what are you trying to say?"

"I-I'm trying to say that I-I really liked you for a while now, and-"

"But-but Mike!?"

"Maybe, have more feelings than like, and.."

"Won't he be mad!? I mean, sad!? Weh!?"

"I think I love you." Rumia finished.

**Hahahaha!**

Sai opened his mouth, as if to say something, but quickly shut it. He studied the cat closer-

**Cat? **_Whatever. _**The coat! **_I'm sorry! _**Okay!**

He studied the coat closer and took it out of Rumia's arms hestitetly.. hesitetly.. hesitantly. There we go.

_SHUT UP! _**OKAY! **

"Rumy, I'm flattered, I really am, but I have to ask about-"

"Mike's my brother."

**RUMY STARED AT THE FLOORBOARDS, TWIDDLING HER THUMBS.**

"Why wouldn't you tell me? You two were lovers- well, at least it seemed like it."

Rumy looked up at Sai. Staring into his eyes.

"I didn't tell you.. I'm sorry.."

Rumy stepped closer to Sai, grabbing the coat and setting it somewhere nearby before.. **Somewhere nearby before?** _Hahahaha!_

And took Sai's hands before he could protest.

"I think I could be happier with you. I don't know if you like me. I don't even know if you like youkai. But I do know that every time I look at you, and every time that I hear your voice and that, ah, beautiful laughter. That I am hopelessly in love with my friend."

**Hahahahaha.. **_Go ahead, Saikou. _**HEHEHAHAHAHAHA!** _Finish_ _it!_

Sai continued to stare at Rumy, his face was flushed pure red. He glanced down at Rumia's hands, which were intertwined with his. Rumy stared back at him, eyes full of hope.

"Rumy, I never knew you felt that way about me before. I always pushed my feelings for you because you eat humans.."

"So.. so all this time you-" Rumy's words trailed off, she was too concerned about her own feelings and the terrible thought of being **REJECTED** that she never realized Sai's affection towards her.

Sai nodded, a faint smile on his face. "Rumy, you should've confessed sooner. You kept me waiting.. **FRIEND**." _HAHAHAHAHA!_

"I'm sorry. Oh, and Sai?"

**"WHAT IS IT?"**

"Sai.. will you be my valentine?" she whispered.

**F-k no. **_WHAT!? _**I-I mean-**

"Yes, Rumia.. I will be your valentine."

The two would now lean towards each other, and kissed, like the ending of a romance movie or any movie with some sort of romance in it. This would end the great boundaries between the two.

**Well, that was.. interesting. Should we sue? **_No. Let's get back to our positions in the other story._


End file.
